


Asking

by wintercreek



Series: Singing the Journey 'Verse Moments. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road to Ohio in the <em>Singing the Journey</em> 'verse, June 2016.</p><p><em>"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asks. "This isn't the way to Columbus."</em></p><p><em>"Please?" Blaine says. "Just— Let's do this here."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp ficlet for the [Singing the Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11587) 'verse. Takes place in June 2016, two and a half months before _Singing the Journey_ begins.

The car is packed and loaded, the rear window almost unusable where their lamps are piled precariously on top of a laundry basket filled with pillows. Kurt keeps circling the car, checking for what might shift while they drive and muttering, "Do _not_ tell my father I drove a vehicle in this condition," to Blaine.

Blaine only laughs and tugs Kurt into the car. There's nothing else to do here: their apartment is clean and empty, the PODS container with the rest of their belongings is already on its way to Ohio, and their keys are turned in. "Come on, Kurt, it's a long drive. We need to go."

They sing their way out of the city, Kurt's iPod giving them travel music. His playlist is six hours long, which means Blaine gets to provide their soundtrack for the last three hours of the drive. Traffic is miraculously light until just before they leave New Jersey.

Finally, finally they're in Pennsylvania and I-80 stretches out before them, wide and open. Blaine pulls off at exit 299.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asks. "This isn't the way to Columbus."

"Please?" Blaine says. "Just— Let's do this here."

Kurt falls silent as Blaine pays the day use fee and drives them into Big Pocono State Park and up Camelback Mountain. When Blaine's parked and he can turn and look at Kurt the way he's been wanting to for the past three miles, he sees Kurt's eyes shining with some combination of amusement and warmth.

" _Here,_ really? Pennsylvania?" Kurt teases gently.

Blaine unlocks the car and starts to open his door, not taking his gaze off Kurt. "It's liminal space. It feels right." He steps out and into the early summer air.

Kurt joins him at a picnic table. They're the only ones up here, this early on a weekday, and the rolling forested hills are green below them, the sky blue above. Blaine tugs Kurt down on to the bench. He takes a deep, steadying breath. "Who goes first?"

"Oh, I think you ought to," Kurt laughs. "Since you picked the spot."

Blaine rolls his eyes as he stands up again and pulls the ring box from his pocket. He goes down on one knee, slowly, and his heart begins to race. It's silly – he has no doubts about this, about what Kurt will say – but nonetheless he feels a rush of nerves. He nearly drops the box as he opens it. Fingers tight around the edges, Blaine holds the box out to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, I love you, and I have loved you for five years, and I believe I will love you for the rest of our lives. Will—" He stops to gather himself. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt breathes. "Yes, always." He reaches out for the ring.

Laughing, Blaine pulls the box away. He stands and takes Kurt's left hand, sliding the engagement ring on his finger with shaking hands. "Okay," Blaine says, sitting on the bench. "Your turn."

Kurt pulls out a ring box of his own and kneels before Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, love of my life and the only reason I would willingly leave New York to move back to Ohio, would you please do me the honor of promising to become my husband?"

Blaine's impressed, and maybe a tiny bit jealous that Kurt managed his speech with a steady voice. "Oh Kurt, yes, of course I will." He bypasses the ring box altogether and grabs Kurt's free hand, pulling him up alongside Blaine as he stands. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, kissing him deeply. He can feel the box in Kurt's hand digging into his back, and he doesn't care.

When they part, Kurt's eyes are wet. "Hey, let me finish," he says. "You're stealing my moment."

"Sorry," Blaine says, not sorry in the least. He holds out his left hand and watches, overcome again, as Kurt pushes his engagement ring on to Blaine's finger. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah," Kurt says, leaning into Blaine's side. "Wow."

Blaine shakes his head. "I was so nervous," he whispers. "I don't know why – it's not like I really thought you'd say no."

Kurt looks out over the forest again. "I'd never say no to you," he says. His arm tightens around Blaine's waist. "But I know what you mean."

They spend a few minutes enjoying the silence and the closeness, the two of them effectively the only two people in the world. Then a car drives into the parking lot and Blaine startles. "We should get back on the road," he says.

"Yes," Kurt agrees as they part and walk back to their car. "The rest of our lives is waiting."


End file.
